1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink structure, more specifically to a structure of being provided with a plurality of heat sinking fins arranged longitudinally and transversely to mutually cross each other on a heat conducting base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the rapid movement of modern computer information, high temperature generating from a CPU whose operation speed becomes faster needs to be temperate relied on heat sinks and fans of high efficiency to maintain the normal operation temperature of a CPU.
A conventional heat sink (as shown in FIG. 10), it is manufactured by method of aluminum extrusion; the heat sink “a” manufactured by method of aluminum extrusion has fins “b” arranged with equidistant spaces in a single direction, when an external fan is installed above the heat sink “a”, the airflow created by the fan is divided by the fins “b” and can only flow in the interspace of the fins “b”. By the fact that space for flowing of hot air is limited, the hot air in a large amount created by a CPU still accumulates below the fins “b” and is unable to make heat exchange with the cooler air above the fins “b” for achieving the heat sinking effect.
Referring to FIG. 11, to overcome the problem caused by the heat sink as stated above, another conventional heat sink is made by sequentially curving a metallic thin sheet to form a heat sinking fin “c” with plural curves, the top of the fin “c” is formed to have plural inverted “v” shapes, and each curve is cut to form a fine seam “d”, so that the airflow created by a fan “e” can flow fast in the interspace of the fin “c”. Under such circumstances, although this structure can get an enlarger heat sinking area of the heat sinking fin “c”, however, the space for hot airflow is still limited, and the fine seams “d” on the top of the fin “c” only can allow little air to pass through, and if when a CPU generates high temperature by high speed operation, the structure still is unable to effectively make exchange of the cool and hot air to dissipate the heat, thus it is still not ideal in achieving the heat sinking effect.
In view of the above problems, a solution is needed to make fast heat exchange of the cool air and hot air to dissipate the heat generating in the interspace among the heat sinking fins for achieving the fast heat sinking effect. Based on the inventor's professional experience, the present invention satisfies such a need.